Blood Bond
by RedArrow101
Summary: Lance is an average college student who works part-time at a coffee shop. He lives with his best friends Pidge and Hunk. His life is far from perfect but he is happy and content. Until one day he is thrown into the middle of the very thing he lives his life avoiding. He is thrown into the arms of the person he thought he hated but has no choice but to.
1. The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter 1**

**Lance's Pov.**

I was having a normal day. School, work at the cafe and home. Well, I was on my way home to relax and watch movies with my roommates, so how did I end up here. I was dragged into an alleyway and felt to teeth sink into my neck. I felt the blood draining and then I was left for dead. Except I had just enough energy to stagger to the one person I knew could help. Granted we didn't get along but if anyone could save me it would be that witch boy, Keith.

Oh did I forget to mention the supernatural is real and if I hadn't of gotten to Keith in time I would be dead, well technically I am dead but more accurately I am a vampire. Pretty crazy messed up day am I right.

Vampires can go in the sun it's just a mild discomfort and we don't need human blood to survive we just need blood in general. Witches don't fly on broomsticks or all wear pointy hats. They look like normal people the only difference really is well their magic. Werewolves don't have to change on a full moon, with practice you can control it. The supernatural may be real but that doesn't mean I ever wanted any part of it. But now I am getting ahead of myself.

I hate walking home after dark but what can I do I need the money I make from the cafe in order to pay for my apartment and I needed this extra shift after missing a few earlier this week due to collage projects.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, probably Pidge telling me to hurry up because Hunk is getting anxious. I sigh and ignore it, those worrywarts.

Suddenly there is a hand over my mouth and I am being pulled into the alley. The hand over my mouth forces my head to the side, making me bear my neck to my attacker and then I felt two teeth sink into my neck and panic rising up my spine but I felt stuck, trapped. The panic gripping me seems to ease out of my body slowly. Stupid vampires with their stupid venom that makes their prey feel relaxed. Even though I can feel my death drawing nearer and nearer I feel my muscles relax against my will. Then just as suddenly as the teeth were on my neck they were gone. Leaving me here to bleed out except they made a mistake not killing me because although the chance is slim and I might not even make it there I know Keith lives nearby. I gather all of my strength and push myself up against the wall. I look up and down the street trying to remember exactly which way his apartment is. My eyes settle on the building across the street. Could my luck possibly be this good? Could Keith's apartment really just be across the street.

I push myself forward and stumble across the street. There are horns blaring and people shouts but right now I couldn't care less. I have one goal in mind right now and that is getting to Keith so that I don't bleed to death. I finally reach the to and push it open. This is one of the many times I will silently be thankful that Keith lives on the ground floor. I practically fall against his door, hard, and bang with the little strength I have left. I am leaning against the door and when it opens I stumble, fall, forward into Keith who manages to catch me with ease. I have never been happier to see his stupid face.

"What the hell Lance."

"Vampire…...Help."

And then everything goes black. All I can do is hope that Keith will heal the wound and somehow get some blood into my severely deprived body.

I wake up feeling tired and drained and in an unfamiliar place. I groan and try to sit up only to find my body sore and uncooperative. The bed I am lying on is comfortable. The room is dark but there is just enough light filtering through the windows to notice that the room has books lying everywhere. There are herbs hanging against one wall and a small desk covered in small bottles, some filled some not, and what seems like a bunch of random things.

I am pulled out of my observations when the door opens and in walks Keith with a glass of something red. Just like that last night comes crashing back into me and I groan again. Keith obviously managed to save me but if that glass is any indicator I am now a vampire. Oh, what fun.

"Good your awake. Drink this it will make you feel better."

I eye the glass suspiciously. I mean I may be a vampire now but that does not mean that I am thrilled at the idea of drinking blood especially not Keith's. I have heard that witch blood is addictive and I really don't need that added to my list of problems. He rolls his eyes and shoves his hand forward.

"It's not blood idiot. I don't just have blood lying around this is a substitute that should help until you find some actual blood."

I take the glass and Keith, surprisingly, gently helps me sit up. I can practically hear his heartbeat and the urge to bite into his neck is so achingly strong that I guzzle down the fake blood.

"I called Pidge and Hunk to let them know you were here. They want to know if you want them to pick you up."

I shake my head violently. If anything Keith looks like he expected this answer and just takes the glass and quietly leaves to let them know. At the door, he turns back to look at me.

"I don't mind you staying here but I do have a friend that would probably be a lot more help."

"Thanks but I just really just can't right now."

He nods his understanding and turns to leave but pauses for a moment.

"When you start feeling better I will be in the lounge. If you get tired of lying in my bed that is."

With that, he is gone leaving behind a million questions. Why was Keith so gentle with me? We have never gotten along because although him and Pidge are friends I prefer to avoid the supernatural side of this world and Keith is not subtle. Also, why did he let me stay in his bed, it hits me then I am in Keith Kogane's bed and I am pretty much going to be living with him for the foreseeable future. Suddenly I have a lot of motivation to get up. Even if it means hanging around Keith.

**I try to update as much as possible and I do also post this story on ao3 but there it is called Bound Through Blood.**


	2. A Week Of Breaking

Keith's Pov.

Living with Lance isn't so bad. He has morning classes at the college near my apartment and then he comes back here and hangs around me. He keeps avoiding seeing Pidge or Hunk and after a week I gave up suggesting he should talk to my older brother Shiro. He mostly stays out of my way but he seems completely entranced with everything I do. He has a lot of questions and doesn't seem to have a filter. It's not so bad though because it makes this place less lonely. He seemed to get over his initial dislike of me rather quickly and we have settled into a welcomed grove.

"What's this one?"

He is holding a small white crystal in his hand, easy to mistake for a stone or glass. I walk over and pluck it out of his hand. He has developed a nasty habit of picking things up and dropping them on his way to ask whatever question he has. Usually, what's this and what do you need it for and why is it here not there. At least he stopped asking where I got them from. Witches are immortal and we choose how people see us but it is still a little awkward to explain to Lance exactly how old I am and that most of the stuff he has broken holds a special memory in my heart, that the reason I don't just buy a new one is that I cant. At least he hasn't found my tarot cards yet.

"Its a moonstone."

"So it what catches moonlight or something and then you crush it and make a potion."

I roll my eyes and set it down carefully. He takes everything far too literally.

"No. It is used for healing and to help ease stress. It is also for protection especially during childbirth and travel."

He nods before moving to lean over the counter and peer at what I am doing.

"So what are you cooking up now?"

"Simple protection spell."

"Whos it for?"

I move back behind the counter and look at him through my eyelashes. I tuck my hair behind my ear.

"It's for you."

His eyes go wide and he looks at me with astonishment.

"Why?"

"Cause you are clumsy and keep breaking irreplaceable things and I have a feeling that you tend to trip over your own feet a lot."

He looks like he wants to protest but then he seems to mull it over and shrugs.

"Fair. thank you for caring in your own way though."

I shrug and smile a little at him. He can be quiet and sweet from time to time but he always finds a way to ruin it.

"What do you mean I broke irreplaceable things. I broken some crystals, stepped on one box of incense, knocked over one bowl of sea salt, accidentally knocked over some weird glass cup thing that might have cracked a lot and maybe might have broken some glass thing with a star on it."

"Just drop it okay."

I am not in the mood to argue right now. I need a clear focused mind. I pull two pieces of paper towards me. On one I draw a sigil I made years go for protection and on the other, I draw a pentagram. I light the candle in the center of the counter. I put the two sigils in front of the candle and sprinkle some basil, sage, rosemary, pink salt and paprika over them. I wait a second before sliding the pieces of paper out. I hold the one over the candle so the edges start to slowly burn. I let the ashes fall in with the herbs and repeat the action. I then mix it together. I grab one of my small viles a began to fill it. As I do this I think of all the positive parts of Lance, the reasons why I want to keep him safe. His smile, his ocean blue eyes, his never-ending curiosity, his selflessness and his heart, pure and good. I then began to add clear rainwater with an eyedropper. Once the vile is full I put a small cork in it and blow out the candle and use the now melted wax to seal the vile. While the wax is still hot I put a little metal ring in it. I then use my nail to get rid of the unnecessary wax and thread a chain through it. I offer it to Lance and he looks at me with wide eyes. He carefully takes it and turns it over in his hands.

"You made me a protection necklace."

I nod and watch as he fumbles to try and put it on before I swat away his hands and do it for him. It's a basic spell but a powerful one.

"Thank you, Keith."

"Your welcome. Now go to class before you are late, again."

He flashes me a smile before bolting out the door. Finally a little peace and quiet and the best part is that he has a shift after his classes which means I get some time to go look for new supplies.


	3. A Shade Of Understanding

Lance's Pov.

I just made it in time for my English lecture. I stumbled through the doorway and hurried to my seat, tripping over my feet the whole way. The lecturer mostly ignored me and just went back to what he was saying. Its been a total of five minutes and I am bored and confused. Confused about Keith. I don't get what he meant by irreplaceable things. Like the stuff looked kind of old but well I don't think Keith is that old, maybe they are family heirlooms. Then again I vaguely remember Pidge mentioning that Keith doesn't really have family and that he is not truly apart of a coven like he has a few connections but he doesn't belong to any particular coven which PIdge says is not really normal. So, therefore, it must be stuff Keith got for himself which would mean he is older than I realized, but how old is that?. And what if those things were irreplaceable because he had a memory tied to each one what if someone he loved gave him that stuff? Oh gosh, I am an insensitive idiot.

I suddenly stand up and bolt out leaving some half-ass excuse behind before turning and running towards the bus stop. The sun overhead is strong and causes my skin to itch but I ignore it as I climb onto the bus that only ever goes to the market, where mostly witches sell herbs and bits and pieces, it also connects to the square that is full of shops aimed directly at witches and some for gullible tourists. I hold the protection charm at eye level and a hard knot of guilt settles into my stomach. How could I be so blind?

The bus finally stops and I all but fly off it. I am immediately overwhelmed by my surroundings. There are stalls everywhere each selling a variation of herbs and trinkets and there are people, no witches, everywhere and it's a little overwhelming for my sensitive ears. I stand frozen for a second as I try to formulate a plan before I am spurred into action. I push my way through the market and into the square, it is a little quieter here. I look around before deciding to head in a random direction. The storefronts that I pass all seem geared towards tourists as they boast about all their oddities.

The first shop I enter is cluttered and dusty but hums with a familiar energy. I wander around a little before spotting something that just might do the trick. I pick up the necklace. It has a dainty yet strong chain and attached to it is a deep purple crystal. It looks like any other necklace from any jewelry store but for some reason, it seems to be the source of the familiar hum. The purple kind of reminds me of Keith's deep amethyst colored eyes and this is what finally drives me to buy it.

The knot in my gut seems to unwind and relax. I walk calmly to the bus stop and go to work. My whole shift seems to pass by in a haze, it doesn't bother me when Allura scolds me for being late or that the customers all seem to be in some kind of hurry. For the first time since the night I was bitten I feel oddly peaceful and it no doubt has something to do with the strange jewel and its even stranger hum of energy, but I can't bring myself to really care. The only thing I care about is this shift finishing so that I can see Keith again, apologize and give him my present. I try to not look too closely at the feeling that flutters through me at just the thought of Keith.

Keith's Pov.

The market is buzzing and there are people everywhere. To an outsider, it may look like a friendly, albeit busy, place to find some herbs for cooking or an odd fake trinket and boast to your friends about it but to anyone with a trained eye and some experience you can see the real magic lying underneath it all.

"Hey Allura, hows business going?"

Allura owns a small secluded shop, that has a nice mixture of rare and common items and even better a comfortable discount that makes sure I don't go broke.

"Hello, Keith. It's all good, what can I get you?"

"Stright to business with you."

She smiles a little and gestures with her hand for me to continue. I smile and chuckle. I have known Allura for a long long time. She is one of the only witches around that are as old as I am and definitely the kindest witch I have met. She also happens to have the biggest crush on Shiro and it is rather entertaining to watch them awkwardly flirt with each other and dance around asking each other out. Although they may have an eternity to actually figure this out I don't have the patience for it.

"I may have an unexpected and rather clumsy vampire rooming with me and I need some way to help the poor idiot so that he stops breaking my stuff."

"A vampire? Do you really think that is safe?" 

"Relax he is harmless. I just need to replace my crystals and a recipe for a stronger blood substatute."

"Okay, I will help you but have you told Shiro?"

"Why do you ask Princess, ready to ask him out."

"Watch it. Tell him, he worries about you and what crystals do you need?"

"I know he worries but if I tell him he will want to meet Lance and Lance is still adjusting and Lithium Quartz, Rose Quartz, Carnelian, Black Onyx, and Blue Kyanite."

"Fine but don't put it off for too long and Keith those are all healing and balancing crystals."

"Yes, I see the irony in the fact that those are the ones he broke."

"The truth now."

"Maybe if I balance him he will stop breaking my stuff."

"Okay I have everything except the Lithium Quartz but I can have it in a week."

"Thank you."

She nods before moving off to collect my order. She places the crystals and recipe in a small pouch before handing it to me. I pay and exit. I feel a hum pass over my skin. Something safe and familiar. Something old. I turn in the opposite direction and head back towards my apartment. As mad as I am at Lance for shattering and cracking my past I knew that eventually, it would have happened. There is nothing I can do about it and at this point, all I can hope to do is help the idiot.

We never really got along before any of this happened and Pidge tried to explain it a few times. I remember her saying something about him having an aversion to supernatural stuff, apparently, he knows all the places where vampires tend to meet up or where werewolf bars are and he knows where the market is and that it is a through and through witch market but his reasoning is that he can avoid it all. She said his main problem with me was that I have a habit of healing any wounded person that shows up on my doorstep and that made him anxious but I guess that is also what drove him to my doorstep. Although I generally don't let them move in with me but I feel this strange pull towards him, to help him and protect him.


	4. A Piece Of The Past

Chapter 4

Keith's Pov.

I get home an hour before Lance and immediately set to work. I first cleansed and purified the crystals before placing them back in the pouch and slipping them under his pillow. I then go about replacing the crystals he had previously broken. As the time passed that hum from earlier seemed to come closer and closer. It was throwing me off and becoming quite a distraction.

"Hey Keith, I have a surprise for you."

I look at him it feels like he is the source of the disturbance and it makes me want to hug him and punch him square in the jaw at the same time. I quirk my eyebrow and gesture for him to continue. For him to explain what the hell he has brought into my house. He pulls a necklace out of his pocket and my blood goes cold.

"Where did you get that"

"Umm a shop near the market. I thought you would like it and it's my way of apologising for breaking everything."

He holds it out to me and I reach forward. My fingertips just brushing the edge of the crystal. A million memories slam into me and I withdraw my hand. I still feel the hum and it is suffocating. I need to dull it. I need to cleanse it but I know it won't really do any good. I look toward Lance. There is a frown on his lips and his eyebrows are pinched.

"Thank you but umm can you keep it. Wear it. It is a powerful and old charm so be careful and don't lose it."

He still looks confused but slips it over his head. The second the crystal touches his chest the hum disappears and I am left in a worse state than before. I move away from him and towards my room. The last time that crystal showed up it was around my mother's neck and it connected her to her blood mate. For witches, it is our equivalent of a soulmate. The crystal is only quiet when it rests around your blood mates neck. It is a bond far stronger than magic itself and something that is rare and treasured. Go figure my blood mate is a blood-sucking vampire. Well, blood substitute drinking vampire who is annoying yet charming and happens to be my year-long crush.


	5. First Taste

Chapter 5  
Lance's Pov.

Keith is acting really weird. For the past week whenever I go near him he gets jumpy and skittish and he keeps looking at the crystal resting against my chest. He was so weird when I bought it home. He looked like I had punched him in the face and every once in a while I catch him in the process of reaching up to touch the crystal and then seems to think twice about it and his hand drops.

I look over to where he is in the kitchen. He said he wanted to clean his crystals and when I made a joke about him doing some big fancy ritual to clean them, he just gave me this look and rolled his eyes before giving me a lecture about the difference between cleaning and cleansing. I learned pretty quickly that his cleaning is hand polishing all of his crystals. I thought he would at least use a little magic but nothing. I get up from the couch and walk up behind him. The one thing I have learnt is that its pretty easy to freak Keith out. I wrap my arms around his stomach and rest my head on his shoulder. I feel him go absolutely stiff in my arms but he continues to work and pretend that I am still on that couch.

"Say Keith why not just use your magic?"

"Because I enjoy polishing them for one and doing it manually means they look better than if I were to use magic."

I hum and push my nose into his neck. I can smell his blood, it's smokey and spicy, completely intoxicating. I can understand the desperation and addiction to this taste. I feel the urge to bite down and taste that smokiness on my tongue but I pull back and go back to watching what he is doing. He has relaxed against me and it causes me to smile. For the past week, I have felt this weird pull to be near him and although he is jumpy about it Keith has started to grow used to it and so have I.

"Why must you be so close to my neck and pulse point."

"I like the sound of your heartbeat and the smell of your blood."

"Do not bite me,"

"I wasn't planning on it but if you ask nicely I just might."

"Whatever happened to the guy who was tripping over his feet."

"He got himself a protection charm and a cute witch roommate who likes to stash crystals in my room where he thinks I won't notice them ."

His hands still and he moves so that he is standing sideways in my arms and looking at me curiously.

"Did you just call me cute?"

"Maybe I did."

He holds my gaze for a moment. Something in his eyes scares me but also pulls me closer. He turns back around and leans against my chest. Something in me just hums with happiness.

"The last thing you need is me or my blood."

"No, the only thing I need is you."

He chuckles and I smile a little. I don't know where those words came from but they feel true and right. He brings his wrist up towards my face. I gently take it a little confused.

"You want my blood then take it."

"What!"

"All your confidence gone now LoverBoy?"

"Just surprised."

"You can bite but there is a catch."

"Your blood is addictive."

"No the blood itself is normal, its the magic that runs through my veins that is addictive."

I spin him so that he is facing me and do an over-exaggerated bow before bringing his wrist towards me. I place a chaste kiss on his wrist before I let my fangs grow before sinking down into his flesh. His blood spills onto my tongue and I am overwhelmed by the smokey taste, so similar to the substitutes and yet so different but the spicy undertones are what complement the smokiness perfectly.

I pull away and lick the bite soothingly. It tastes delicious but I don't want to hurt him. That's whats stopping me. The fact that I don't want to hurt him. Even though I have spent my whole life avoiding all of this and spent a year snapping at and starting fights with him somehow within the time I have been here with him I have grown attached, grown to care for him, the witch I once despised.

"Feeling better now LoverBoy?"

I look up into his bottomless eyes. They are sparkling with something unreadable. I straighten up and tilt my head down so that we are face to face.

"Much, Thank you."

"Now, go brush your teeth so that I can go back to what I was doing."

I chuckle. Of course, he would put whatever walls he just let down back up. That just means I get all the fun of breaking them down time and time again.


End file.
